Interpolymers of carbon monoxide and olefins, such as ethylene, are known as polyketones and have been available in limited quantities for many years. A process for preparing high molecular weight alternating ethylene/CO copolymers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,689,460 and 3,694,412. The catalysts disclosed therein are complexes of a palladium chloride or a .pi.-allylpalladium chloride and two trihydrocarbylphosphine monodentate ligands, e.g. triphenylphosphine. However, polymer yields remain rather low, viz. below 35 g/g Pd/hr at a pressure of 70 bar. Another process for preparing polyketones is discussed by Sen and Lai in the article entitled "Novel Palladium(II)-Catalyzed Copolymerization of Carbon Monoxide with Olefins," J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1982, 104, 3520-3522.
Polyketones are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,911 and in Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Second Edition, Vol. 12, p. 132, 1967. Utilities noted there are the use alone or as additives in waxes and surface coating applications. The low molecular weight copolymers in particular are useful as intermediates and as a component in blends with other polymers (such as waxes). The higher molecular weight polymers will have utility as premium thermoplastics for uses in fibers, films, injection molding, compression molding or blow molding applications.
A new process for preparing polyketones in high yields is disclosed.